Cantarella
by Llillandrill
Summary: Une fic qui réécrit l'histoire que raconte la chanson Cantarella, des Vocaloids. La princesse du royaume, Miku, rencontre à un bal masqué Kaito, un mystérieux jeune homme, qu'elle semble connaître, mais les choses ne sont pas toujours celles que l'ont croit...et on peut dire que le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore ? Non ?


Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un One-Shot sur Cantarella, des Vocaloid. C'est tout simplement une adaptation écrite de la chanson, avec des petits passages rajoutés à ma sauce.

Bonne lecture !

OoOoO

**Cantarella**

De son balcon, l'homme avait tout vu, la jeune femme était descendue du carrosse avec la grâce d'une hirondelle, ses longs cheveux bleus flottant dans la douce brise du soir. Elle portait une longue robe noire, pleine de rubans et de dentelles. Un masque vénitien finement décoré ornait son visage, préservant ainsi sa véritable identité. La princesse, car c'est sûrement ce qu'elle était, monta les escaliers, et poussa la grande porte de bois, faisant ainsi son entrée à la réception.

Il retourna vers la salle de bal, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir à nouveau l'inconnue qui avait frappé son cœur. Il l'aperçut, elle discutait avec un jeune homme, blond, une courte queue de cheval qui retenait ses cheveux, et qui possédait de grandes mains fines, et s'en servait pour tenir les mains de l'inconnue aux cheveux bleus. Il semblait lui proposer quelque chose, et la jeune fille sourit à en cacher le soleil. Elle resserra ses mains sur celles du blond, et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, pour virevolter avec grâce. Quand la musique pris fin, les deux danseurs se séparèrent, visiblement avec regret, et le blond s'en alla. La fille aux cheveux bleus se retourna, pour faire face à un homme, grand, aux cheveux bleus lui aussi, mais plus foncés, il portait un masque de loup noir et blanc, assorti à ses vêtements de même couleur. L'homme lui tendit simplement la main, alors que l'orchestre enchaînait un nouveau morceau. La jeune fille attrapa la main qui lui était tendue, et se laissa simplement guider…

La princesse, se déplaçait sous le préau du jardin, contemplant les roses récemment écloses, quand un homme passa à côté d'elle, il était grand, un nez bien dessiné, de grandes mains calleuses, témoignant d'un entraînement à l'épée ou une arme de ce genre, et des cheveux bleus, bleu électrique, aux nuances plus claires, rappelant la couleur de l'océan, ainsi que des yeux de même couleur. La jeune fille croisa son regard, ralentissant pour mieux l'observer, cherchant au fond de sa mémoire où elle avait déjà pu voir ce visage. L'homme ralentit de même, et se perdit dans les yeux turquoise de la princesse, après quelques secondes de battements, il se reprit et passa son chemin, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il avait réussi, la fille l'avait regardé, il avait réussi à soulever plusieurs points obscurs dans sa tête.

Cette dernière déglutit en se retournant, sûre d'avoir déjà croisé ce regard bleu électrique, malin et rieur, qui donnait envie de s'y noyer aussi bien que de fuir. Elle continua son chemin, et rejoignit un jeune homme, blond, grand et svelte, aux magnifiques yeux verts émeraude, qui admirait les rosiers du palais. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le garçon, et l'enserra à la taille, posant sa joue contre son dos large et musclé. Le jeune homme se retourna, pour étreindre la princesse, pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, d'un doux baiser. La jeune fille y répondit en passant ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme.

Il avait tout vu, l'angoisse de la fille après leur rencontre, le rendez-vous avec son fiancé, et surtout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. C'était inacceptable, il devait être le seul, le seul à l'aimer, à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, à lui susurrer des mots doux dans l'oreille… Il ouvrit une large armoire, et en sortit une magnifique épée, au pommeau incrusté de joyaux, qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture, puis ouvrit un coffret, en sortit un masque, qu'il posa sur son visage, et ramena ses cheveux bleus derrière ses oreilles. Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas décidé, et pris la direction de la sortie du palais. Il marcha quelques minutes, pour finalement rattraper l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Il le suivit dans une ruelle sombre, pour lever son épée et lui assener le coup fatal en pleine poitrine. L'homme ne cria pas, résigné par son destin. Il lâcha seulement quelques mots avant de succomber :

-« Dites lui que je l'ai aimée…

-Ne vous inquiétez plus, je m'en chargerait,» sourit l'homme masqué après le dernier soupir de sa victime, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, et commença doucement à pleurer, la nouvelle de la mort de son fiancé l'attristait plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Elle revêtit une longue robe noire, la même que celle du bal, et sortit de la pièce retenant ses larmes. Elle se dirigea vers le cimetière avoisinant le palais, où on étés enterrés les grands nobles du pays, et ce, depuis des siècles. Elle s'agenouilla devant la tombe de son défunt fiancé et posa une rose jaune sur la stèle, puis joignit ses mains et entama sa prière. L'ombre d'un homme se découpa derrière elle, laissant planer une espèce de vide pendant quelques secondes. La jeune fille tourna la tête, et dévisagea son interlocuteur, l'homme aux cheveux bleus, vêtu d'une grande veste noire et blanche. L'homme du bal. Voilà pourquoi elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose d'autre derrière.

L'homme lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa, et l'aida à se relever. La jeune fille lui sourit, malgré ses larmes et essaya d'afficher une expression convenable.

« -Bonjour, princesse, commença l'homme, mon nom est Kaito. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés il me semble ?

-Oui, approuva la princesse, au bal masqué de la semaine dernière, non ?

- Je le crois aussi, repris l'homme, je sais que vous n'êtes pas forcément dans de bonnes conditions, en ce moment, dit-il en désignant la tombe, mais accepteriez-vous de venir dîner avec moi ce soir ?

La jeune fille sourit, et acquiesca, espérant ainsi se changer les idées, et surtout découvrir l'élément que lui rappelait cet homme.

-A ce soir, alors, princesse.»

Et il fit volte face, laissant derrière lui une étrange traînée de pétales de fleurs bleus.

Il arriva jusqu'à ses appartements, en faisant un crochet par les cuisines du château, où il demanda à faire apporter un repas pour deux personnes dans sa suite. Une fois arrivé, il fit dresser une table pour deux, et sortit deux verres de son buffet. Il les posa sur la table et sortit une bouteille de vin qu'il posa à côté des verres. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa pendule : 19 heures 30, son invitée allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il attrapa une fiole dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et en déversa le contenu dans l'un des deux verres, puis versa du vin dans les deux, en prenant bien soin de différencier le verre où il avait versé du poison. Une drogue, assez puissante pour faire s'évanouir celui qui la prend, et qui ne se souviendra de rien à son réveil.

On toque à la porte. Kaito part accueillir son invitée, toujours vêtue de la même robe noire, mais elle avait fait l'effort de se maquiller, légèrement, mais assez pour se donner bonne mine.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés en deux couettes, qui lui redescendaient jusque dans le creux des genoux. Elle lui sourit en rentrant dans la pièce, admirant les meubles aux fines gravures et les tableaux précieux.

Kaito lui tira une chaise, l'invitant ainsi à s'asseoir à sa table, le repas étant déjà servi. Il lui tendit ensuite le verre empoisonné et ils trinquèrent :

« -A la longue vie du royaume et à votre futur règne ! »

Ils burent ensembles, leurs verres, l'homme aux cheveux bleus regardant d'un œil malin son invitée, comme un serpent qui attend le bon moment pour sortir de son trou. En effet, après une première gorgée, le regard de la jeune fille vacilla, puis elle laissa tomber le verre et s'évanoui, chutant en arrière dans un bruit fracassant. L'homme afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis s'approcha du frêle corps, et le pris dans ses bras, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum des cheveux de sa belle. Il avait réussi son coup, et elle était tombée dedans les deux pieds joins. Comme quoi, elle n'avait pas changée. Toujours aussi naïve. Il transporta le corps jusque sur le lit. Il embrassa passionnément ses lèvres, son cou, la naissance de ses épaules. Il approcha sa main de la poitrine de la jeune fille, prêt à défaire sa robe, mais eut un moment d'hésitation, quelles conséquences ses actes pourrait-ils avoir ? Aucune, se résolu-t-il, la drogue lui effacerait tout souvenir, et il avait eut tant de mal à échafauder son plan, alors, pourquoi cette hésitation ? Des souvenirs lui revenaient, une petite fille aux cheveux bleus, d'environ cinq ans, un violon, la petite fille qui lui tendait des fleurs. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas à _elle_. Cette fille, qui avait accompagné son enfance, ses cris et ses pleurs, ses joies et ses rires. Il ramena sa main sur son visage, et commença doucement à pleurer, ses larmes tombant sur le visage de son amie d'enfance, allongée sur le lit. Il avait été tellement jaloux de son fiancé, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être à sa place, la serrer dans ses bras et sentir son parfum, goûter à ses lèvres. Une main se resserra autour de son poignet et il cru rêver à l'entente de ces quelques mots :

« Tsukamaete »

« S'il te plaît, capture-moi. » Impossible qu'elle ait prononcé cette phrase, qu'il rêvait d'entendre toutes les nuits depuis presque dix ans. Il enleva les mains de devant son visage, et fit face à la princesse, un sourire malin sur le visage, la drogue devait être de très mauvaise qualité, parce qu'elle n'avait pas tenue longtemps. La jeune fille le fixait droit dans les yeux, et approcha son visage de celui de Kaito, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle aussi devait rêver de la même chose depuis dix ans, et elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance…


End file.
